Jikūkan Budō
Space-Time Military Arts are a group of spatial-temporal manipulation techniques used in conjunction with conventional taijutsu in order to gain an advantage equivalent to a massive increase in movement velocity. It also serves to offer the master of these techniques an ultimate defense. 'Background' After reaching the pinnacle of standard taijutsu practices, Kaiza Kyrgyzishi remained unsatisfied with the level of effectiveness such techniques afforded. He sought to take his abilities to another level via the development of more lethal nintaijutsu. After mastering the Space-Time Blitzkrieg Tactics of his native lands, it occurred Kaiza that a greater mastery of the technique could yield precision applications capable of complementing more conventional taijutsu. Kaiza adapted the Mongrel Sage training he received from his summons, Ō Jēmuzu, during development of this new art form. Having no need to actually complete his sage training and become a Mongrel Sage, due to his Kekkei Tota, Kaiza realized that the light and dark techniques he'd learned could vastly further his experimentation. His sparring partner and comrade, Man'yōshū, herself a master of unusual space-time tactics, also lit the path he'd chosen to walk. With his training and her aid Kaiza was able to achieve a level of nintaijutsu mastery heretofore unseen in the Land of Whispering Bone. 'Execution' Coming soon. 'Usage' Defense ---- The ultimate defense of Jikukan Budo: Spacetime becomes twisted around the user when this ability is activated. Attacks travel in straight lines towards their targets, but the fabric of spacetime surrounding said targets is distorted, leaving no clear path to land a successful attack. Attacks travel through distorted spacetime otherwise undisturbed only to land everywhere else, but the target. Space-time martial arts 02.png Space-time martial arts 01.png Offense ---- The irresistible onslaught of Jikukan Budo: Attacks cannot be avoided without access to spacetime manipulation or equally "agile" jutsu. The spacetime through which the attack path travels can be freely manipulated at the user's will. Whether by hand-to-hand or with weapons, attacks carve curved paths towards their victims. Only select doujutsu can even witness such events. Space is compressed in the direction of the target. Attacks take far less time to travel through the compressed space than in normal space. Both time as well as space become variable. Attacks can land shortly before even launching. This makes it exceedingly difficult to even detect an attack before falling victim to the attack. Space-time_martial_arts_03.png|Spacetime Close Quarters Combat space-time martial arts 04.png|Spacetime Swordplay 01 space-time martial arts 05.png|Spacetime Swordplay 02 space-time martial arts 06.png|Doujutsu space-time martial arts 07.png|Spacetime Swordplay 03 space-time martial arts 08.png|Spacetime Swordplay 04 space-time martial arts 09.png|Witness Incredible Power 'Drawbacks' This type of taijutsu is chakra intensive. It can only be used by shinobi with access to large chakra reserves. Also, it remains very difficult to both attack and defend simultaneously, since attacks from both sides must travel through the same manipulated spacetime. However, those who have attained a high level of mastery of this technique become capable of splitting their attention between differing regions of manipulated spacetime, allowing for both attack and defense. Only true masters reach this level.